


Deadly yet delightful Delilah

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Deamus (Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Oh dear, what went wrong?
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: Deamus (Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038386
Kudos: 9





	Deadly yet delightful Delilah

Our story starts in Dean and Seamus Thomas' house, their 16 year old son Mark is home for the holidays; but hasn't been acting like his usual self.

Seamus said, "Hey, Marky; are you doing okay? We've been worrying about you a lot since you came back from Hogwarts, what with you not eating or saying much."

Mark muttered, "It's about Delilah."

Dean asked, "What happened with her?"

Mark frowned. "She's just so... confusing. I guess that's the best word to describe how she's been acting around me lately."

Seamus told him, "You can tell us anything, but don't feel like we're forcing you to if you don't want to talk about it."

Mark sighed. "Things were going so well between us after I met her dads and she met you guys, at least I thought so anyway. Then one morning out of the blue she comes up to me at breakfast in the Great Hall and with a terrifying sort of scowl on her face; she said, 'We need to talk.' I had no clue why she was so angry at me when as far as I'm aware I had done nothing wrong. I followed her out of the Great Hall, but I could feel every pair of eyes from both my house table and hers tracking us as we left the room. She pulled me into a broom closet and without even allowing me to speak, she smirked. 'Marky, baby; I think that you and I don't quite work. When we leave this closet, we're through. Oh and just to make sure that nobody knows of my cruel nature, I'll be telling everybody who asks that you broke up with me. Ciao, Marky.' I was just so shocked and upset by her words that I couldn't even utter a response. She opened the door of the closet and strode back into the Great Hall without so much as a backwards glance. I waited a full beat before going back in there and as she had said she would, everybody in my house and hers has been insulting me for 'breaking poor delightful Delilah's little heart'. Delightful... yes, she always was that. Deadly yet delightful Delilah."

Dean pulled him into a hug and shook his head. "That's so many levels of messed up. Son, we did try to warn you about her after you first started dating her despite the fact she used to bully you. But, this is just way beyond anything either of us could have ever expected of her."

Seamus also pulled Mark into a hug and stated, "We're always here for you, no matter what; Marky. I've good reason to write to the Headmistress herself about this girl or better yet, her Merlin damn dads."

Mark mumbled, "No, don't do either please; dad. It'll only make matter worse. Delilah is just Delilah. I should've known what I was getting myself into after all of those years she bullied me, but I thought that maybe she had changed. She seemed more delightful and less... deadly. Well, I know her true nature now. I honestly dread to think who else she'll hurt."

Dean told him, "That's none of your business now, just see this as a blessing in disguise. At least she can no longer hurt you son."

Mark nodded. "True, besides I think I'm going to stay well clear of any Slytherin girls for a long while because I most certainly do not need any more drama like her in my life."


End file.
